


Our Love Become a Funeral Pyre

by EnviousHera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ACAB, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anakin is good gramps, Angst and Humor, Asshole Han Solo, Bad Parent Han Solo, Ben is sexually dominate, Ben is so soft, Best grandma Padme, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, But also hard Ben Solo tehe, California, Counterculture, Dark Reylo, Dominant Rey (Star Wars), Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family Secrets, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Hippies, I wrote this so there is gonna be gore lol, Its the 60s and theyre hippies so ya know, Leia is busy, Los Angeles, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Murder, Not for kids OBVIOUSLY, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Ben Solo, Poe is a dumb dumb but we love him, Poe this is all your fault, Possessive Ben Solo, Protective Padmé Amidala, Recreational Drug Use, Rey is a total bitch, Rey is calling the shots, Rose and Kaydel are here for the ride, Shes just a bitch overwise, Skywalker/Palpatine family drama, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Submissive Ben Solo, Vietnam War, War and protests, We'll get into the smut dont worry, Weed, beatniks, fam vs fam, gifted work, lots of smut, pomegranate wine sure tastes sweet dont it, rey is sexually submissive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviousHera/pseuds/EnviousHera
Summary: Sweet Ben Solo, a crown of flowers placed in his onyx curls, a gentle smile upon his plump lips. Sweet Ben Solo, a delicate blue butterfly, trapped in Rey's webs of whispered promises and horrors.Ben Solo is living a carefree, skipping and grinning hippy lifestyle, apart of the 1960's counterculture. But when Rey, a beatnik with a small gang of unusual friends, sinks her claws into him, he's going to learn what living deliciously truly means - and just how sickening that sweetness can be.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21





	1. Break on Through to the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiffyRicky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyRicky/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben POV
> 
> a wee flash back to baby ben, then to the present year of 1967

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift to my dear friend Spiffy Ricky who has given me nothing but wisdom, kindness, and ugly laughs 🖤 thank u bb u r da bestest 🖤
> 
> also there will be some Jewish terminology throughout bc Ben is Jewish

"A flower crown atop your head, young Benjamin, akin to that of the rings of mighty Saturn. A prince!" Bubbie giggled lightly and clapped. "And what a handsome Prince of Flowers he is!" 

Bubbie pretended to curtsey from her seat in the grass and handed me another wild flower. I grinned, teeth missing, and stood carefully to stick her offering into her intricately braided hair. Bubbie always had such beautiful hair, something she said I'd gotten from her. 

"You're the queen, too, Bubbie. You're the prettiest queen - queen of all the, the aminals and flowders."

My grandmother smiled and leaned forward to stroke my cheek and hold my chin in her soft hands. I nuzzled into the touch, never getting enough affection or attention. But Bubbie made me feel more loved than anything, than anyone could. Her brown eyes twinkled, the ones my mother had, the same ones I have. 

"My love?" My Zayde, Anakin, called from the back door. Bubbie and I both turned to look. My grandfather looked like he tasted something bitter, the scar on his face twisted. "His father is here." 

And then, just like that, the warmth was sucked away and the ice gripped me like fly paper. I turned my head slowly to my grandmother, tears already swelling and pouring over. There was just as much sadness in my Bubbie's eyes, but she tutted to me and wiped my tears away gently.

"I know, I know. Shhh. Come along, Benjamin. I'll help gather your things." She whispered, taking my hand and adjusting my flower crown that now threatened to topple off my head. "The weekend will be here sooner than you think. Patience, my prince."

I handed my crown to my grandmother, knowing my dad would just crush it in his brute fist and I'd cry and cause a big mess. My grandparents both kneeled to hug and kiss me outside dad's car, telling me how much they couldn't wait for next Friday to see me when my dad honked the horn. 

"Hurry it, will ya? I got somewhere to be. Important." He barked. 

Zayde glared lightning bolts at my dad, but Bubbie held his hand firmly, shaking her head. 

"We love you, darling. Call us if you need us. You remember the number, don't you?" Bubbie asked, brushing my hair with her long finger nails. I could melt into a puddle and sleep forever when she did that. 

"Mhm." Was all I could manage to choke out. I didn't want to leave - my mom was never home, a politician, and my dad wasn't very nice. I was going to start crying again, and I knew the trouble it would cause, but I couldn't help it. 

Zayde lifted my small suitcase into the back seat of the car and lifted me into his arms for a tight hug before setting me down in the car. He leaned towards my dad slightly, and quietly murmured.

"He had best not arrive in the condition he did this weekend ever again, Han. My daughter may not notice, but _we do_." His voiced dropped in tone. "You will regret it."

Even I got goosebumps, but my dad laughed and we drove off quickly. I watched my grandparents wave from the sidewalk and I wanted to throw myself into the road. 

"So." My dad said casually. "Have fun?"

I nodded quietly. 

Dad smiled at me in the rearview mirror. "Good. You won't be going back."

My heart hurt, my skin felt cold. I squeezed my hand into a fist so tightly that I felt my fingers break through the skin. My lip wobbled and I mashed my eyes closed.

"Y-yes, dad."

Don't cry, don't cry... 

.・゜. ゜・.

"Ben."

I roll over lazily with a groan and swat at whoever is talking. It's not time to wake up. It's too early. Too sleepy. 

"Ben it's almost 5pm, you lazy bum! Let's go, man, come on. The grass is gone, the chicks are gone."

Ugh. I bunch my face up and rub my eyes, opening to find Poe grinning at me. 

"I'm starvin', man! Get up!" Poe says, shoving me. 

"Alright, alright! I'm awake! Knock it off!" I grumble, turning my face into my pillow. "Just... A few more hours..."

Poe groans, annoyed. "Man! Get. _Up!_ "

He pulls me up by my wrists and shakes me, knocking my head around. It hurts - I'm hungover from the night before still - and my lip wobbles. 

"Please - stop -" I whisper, mashing my eyes closed tighter, worried I might vomit. "Poe -"

But he lifts me up somehow over his broad shoulders and carries me out of the room. He laughs as I protest and sets me down on our holey couch. He hands me a flowy white shirt from the floor and I slide it on, fluffing my hair, exhausted. 

"My friend Finn said there's another protest tonight, a real be-in. Groovy girls, free grass. Come on. I don't wanna miss it... Don't wanna miss Finn, either. You dig?" He juts his bottom lip out at me and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah man, I dig." I yawn. He's real flipped on Finn. 

"Thanks man. It's gonna be real turned on. You'll see."

I nod, still dazed, and follow him to the door, sliding on my sandals before we leave. It's a little chilly out even though it's the end if May and Poe is in nothing but a vest and shorts. He talks and talks and talks about who is all going to be speaking tonight, but I don't really care. I can't tell him I don't care about opposing the war - I really only go because he wants me to. 

I hate politics. I hate the solders. Dad was a pilot... I need to ask him for rent bread again because panhandling doesn't get us nearly enough to survive. I really don't want to. But he's loaded with cash, so I have no choice. 

I hate him so much. 

✿✿❁✿✿

We walk for miles, until we reach downtown. There's hundreds of people walking around, smoking, drinking, tripping out. It's chaos, and I'm already uneasy. Cops hate hippies, and hippies hate the fuzz. I just try to stay out of trouble as best I can to avoid the pigs but Poe is usually always trying to get us busted. 

We meet up with Finn, a guy I've only met once before, and he hands Poe a handful of badly rolled marijuana cigarettes. He waves at me quickly, and I notice how out of place he looks, wearing all black and tight clothes. Kind of mod, I guess. 

Poe and Finn ignore me though and smile at a lot, standing too close and I shove my hands into my pockets, hoping nobody pays too much attention to them. I don't care what Poe does, most hippies don't - but other people do. People get _killed_ over this kind of thing. 

"Holdo is gonna speak soon - we should get closer." Poe says while he lights the joint and looks around. 

"Yeah... I just wanna wait for my frien- Oh! There they are -" Finn says, looking behind me in the crowd. Someone bumps into me then, and I think it might be on purpose. 

Three girls appear, two brunettes and a blonde. The blonde is short, the girl with black hair is even shorter, but the girl with brown hair is the tallest. She turns her head to glance me up and down snidely before turning her attention to Finn. 

" _Why_ are we here again?" She spits, a scowl on her freckled face. 

"Because Poe is here and he wanted to hear -"

The girl shakes her head angrily and snaps her fingers, which makes Finn fish in his jacket pocket for a cigarette to give her. 

"Well if the coppers show up again, it's your ass." She sighs. 

She glances at me again as the blonde lights her cigarette. Her face lits up from the flame and she quirks an eyebrow at me. I can feel my cheeks burn. She's pretty - really pretty - and English apparently, but she seems mean and I instantly feel nervous. I rub my thumbs against my index fingers and look everywhere but at her. 

I follow after them silently though, regretting following Poe here. His friends are usually nice. We pass a group hippies with signs and flowers and I stop to fish around in my pocket for some dimes to buy a few flowers and one tripped out girl hands me a bottle of wine. I thank them and uncork it to take a gulp, running to keep up with my friends. I'm tall, so I can see over most of the crowd, smokey and loud, but I get nervous alone. 

We edge closer to the plywood stage and they chat while I set to braiding the flowers, happy to have something to do. I take swigs of the cheap red wine while I work, ignoring the folk singers to my left. I can't stand hearing _California Dreamin'_ anymore.

"Far out."

I glace up, nearly done, and see the mean brunette standing front of me, smoking her cigarette, looking bored. My heart pounds a little, and my hands start to shake. 

"Oh. Thank y -"

"Let me see it." Her tone is clipped. 

She doesn't wait for me to respond; she just plucks it from my fingers and inspects it. I stand and stare for a minute, taking her all in while I can. 

Her clothes are all black - a black turtle neck, tight black slacks, black boots. Her hair is messy but in a half up beehive. A large peace sign necklace, silver, rests on her chest and I notice she isn't wearing a bra. Her nipples are hard. I lick my lips and wonder if they're soft pink, or brown. I bet they're pink. My cock slowly swells. 

Most hippies don't wear bras, so nipples aren't anything new, but she and her friends aren't with us. Aren't like us. 

Beatniks. Freaks. 

She hands it back to me, the stems hanging off her finger and she stares at me, almost rudely. I gulp and take it from her carefully, mumbling a thank you. I set it on my head absent mindedly and stare at the ground, feeling her eyes scrutinizing me, seizing me up. I hope she doesn't notice my erection. 

Golly gee God damn. I'm not sure what to say. 

But a moment later, the crowd erupts into cheers, and a tall woman in a long grey dress smiles up on the stage. She lifts the megaphone to her lips, raising her hand to silence the huge crowd. Must be the one everyone is waiting for. 

"The US government does not want us to be aware, to be together - but look at this unity we've gathered here. Look at the love in this group of human beings! They may want to snuff us out, to make us not care that so many of our brothers are dying, killing in a senseless war on the soil of others homes!"

The crowd around me erupts in yelling, fists flying up, anger and passion. I take another drink of my wine, a few gulps swallowed down, and I glance at the beatnik girl. She watches, seemingly also not really caring. She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes at me. She reaches out expectantly and I hand her the wine without thinking. 

I crack a smile. Yeah, this does feel sort of corny. 

"We are the spark that will light the fire of the resistance of the American people! We will not allow this to go on! We cannot stand for this any longer - we will not!"

The girl makes a face of pure mocking, lip curled and eyes big, as the woman on the stage goes on and I actually laugh. Yeah, this is dumb. 

I'm not sure how long we stand here, but suddenly, flashing but and red lights appear and there's shouting and screaming and then there's smoke bombs being throw into the crowd. I have no time to think. 

Shit. It's a bust.

I'm not sure what to do, but I grab the girl by the hand and take off, dragging her behind me as I push through the crowd. Poe will figure it out. 

"Hey! Let go!" She yells but I don't listen. Gotta go, gotta run. Can't leave a girl behind. 

"Fuck you pigs!" Somebody yells. 

Someone else throws a bottle over my head and I yank the girl closer. "Fascists!" Another person yells. 

I run and run, seeing some people with blood on their faces, others being tackled by police, folks being kicked and handcuffed. It's chaos. It's happening too fast. I can't breathe. I'm terrified. I keep turning behind me to make sure she's still with me, even though I can feel that she's trying to tug out of my grasp. 

"Stop trying to hold my hand!" She growls at me. 

But I can't let go now. Have to keep running, get us somewhere safe. My sandal snaps at some point and I curse, but I don't stop. There's too much happening; total anarchy exploding around us. My throat tightens, my eyes sting and I can't pretend it's all from the smoke - but I can't let myself cry. 

Don't cry, you pussy. Don't cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go read [SpiffyRicky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyRicky/works) reylo fic From My Heart, From My Hand!!! It's a kinky, beautiful and unusual retelling of Frankenstein and it's fucking rad 🖤
> 
> let me know what you guys think, and follow me on Twitter where I post playlists to my stories and book covers 🖤 @envious_hera


	2. Chapter 2

All of this running is making my headache turn into a splitting pain, the wine sloshing around in my empty gut and I'm just nearing my breaking point when the girl finally rips from my grasp. 

I spin around quickly, panting, panicking. 

"What?" I nearly gasp as I set my hands on my knees, leaning over and trying to catch my breath. 

The girl is also panting and sweating. She glares at me for a minute before she starts shouting at me. 

"What the _bloody fuck_ did you do that for?! Are you out of your mind?! We just left everyone behind! What if my friends are arrested?!" 

"I - th-th-the cops -" I sputtered, throat tight with emotion; I hate being yelled at. I don't understand why she's flipping her wig. I saved us. 

But she cuts me off quickly, raising her hand. 

"Shut it, you idiot." She growls, looking around. "Fuck it. We're close enough to my place. We can wait for everyone there. Come." She snaps her fingers and I follow behind her instantly. Probably a good idea - Poe would've followed Finn, most likely. 

"Oh - you nearly dropped this, by the way." The girl turns and lifts up on her tip toes, leaning on my chest with her elbows, to set my flower crown on my head, adjusting it to her liking. She squints her eyes at me when she finds me staring and I can't look away. Big green eyes outlined in kohl eyeliner, big false eyelashes. Pretty. 

She rolls her eyes and pushes off of me, snapping her fingers again for me to follow. My stomach does a light flip of excitement. 

"Okay." I say dumbly. 

My cheeks burn crimson and I scratch my neck anxiously. This girl makes me nervous. 

"What's your name?" I ask and pick up the pace to walk next to her. 

"It's Rey. Your name is Ben, right?" She sounds bored. 

"Uh. Yeah." I don't know what else to say. 

Rey shrugs and we walk for a while, twisting down streets, getting further downtown. There's people hanging out on the sidewalks outside of apartments and record stores, smoking and laughing and playing music. I recognize a few people and wave as we pass, shaking my head and pointing at Rey when they ask me to stay and trip. 

"You're quite popular, huh?" She asks as we get further into the shittier part of downtown. 

"Well, uh, I wouldn't say I'm all that _pop-_ " 

"That's nice. This is my place. Come along."

I bite my lip and follow closely behind her, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. They're kind of scary: all serious men in all black stand around on the steps and nod to Rey as we pass. I'm sure they have knives or guns or something. 

"Nice flowers." One of the men sneer at me. I keep my eyes forward while they all laugh at me. 

The lobby of the crumby apartment has a red lightbulb screwed in, and I can hear moans and yelling and TVs and radios blasting loudly. We climb quickly to the very top floor and Rey holds up her hand to me and I stop. 

"Need to pop in and say hello to my grandfather." 

Rey turns the knob to the door on our left and pokes her head in. 

"Oi. Tell my friends I'm on the roof with Ben."

The TV is so loud I doubt he can hear her until a gravely voice barks back. "Who is Ben?"

Rey tenses. "A new friend."

The old man says something else that I can't hear and Rey nods before shutting the door loudly. 

"Up here." She motions to the last set of stairs on the right and I follow. It's the roof, full of garbage and oddities. 

I walk passed Rey towards the railing and I can see all the city lights around us, see the few stars out. I turn and there's couches all around, old chairs and tables. Junk everywhere. Probably just extra storage space or something.

Rey leads me to a greenhouse that has a few pots of marijuana spread about and a long couch. There's also a handmade coffee table, covered in different paint spills in all sorts of colors and an ashtray, a few packs of cigarettes and match books. Several canvases strewn about against one glass wall and a large, old record player with a mountain of records. 

Messy. 

Rey plops down and reaches for a cigarette from a half empty pack and lights it, blowing the smoke up to the ceiling. 

"Pick a record." She sighs as she kicks her boots off and stretches out. "And make sure it's good."

I purse my lips and kneel to observe the tower next to her to see what she's got - and I notice the Doors. I can dig it. I set it and sit down next to her and lay my head back against the couch. I'm so tired. 

"There's some beers in the fridge, and a bottle of wine. Grab either for us. Doesn't matter." She yawns as she inspects her nails. 

I get up with a huff, shuffling to the fridge I hadn't noticed. I hate beer. Dad likes beer. I grab the wine and hand it to her before I sit back down. I tweedle my thumbs for a while, and we hand back and forth the bottle of wine. It's sweet - sweeter than that shit wine the girl had given me early. No wonder it was free. 

"What kind of wine is this?" I ask, licking my lips. 

"Pomegranate." Rey mumbles, filing her nails. She shifts over and props her feet up on my lap and I stiffen. 

I clear my throat. "So... So I guess now we just wait, huh?"

"Yuuup." Her lips pop on the 'p'. 

I gulp and we sit in silence, aside the record. Is this a come on? Should I touch her? I think she's the kind of girl that'd just tell me, right? Rey taps her foot to the beat of the music and I grit my teeth. Fuck. Anything but girl feet in my lap. I look every where but at them, yet like the constant traitor he is - my dick is semi hard already. 

"Would - wouldn't it be far out if - if there was like, a phone we could have on us all the time? So - so we could call each other whenever and didn't have to worry if our friends were okay?" I laugh uncomfortably and shift so her feet slide at least an inch from my dick. 

Rey looks up, regarding me with an eyebrow quirked and snorts. "Like to carry around? How could they make a phone that small, Ben? Get real." She rolls her eyes and laughs. 

I blush and gulp more wine down. "You're right - that's stupid." I shake my head, flower crown shifting around. 

Rey shrugs and stretches out, pushing her feet into my lap and pressing right into my dick. I gasp lightly at how good it feels. Heat rolls throughout my body. 

"Rub my feet and tell me about yourself."

"Oh - uh -"

"It's the least you can do for making me run so much." She pouts comically at me. 

"You're right, I'm sorry. Okay." I say quickly and hand her the wine. I grasp her foot with my slightly shaking hands, rubbing small circles into the arches. "What - what do you want to know?" I murmur. 

Rey purses her lips and cocks her head. "Tell me about your family."

"Uh..." I look up to the glass ceiling and squint. "Well... My mom is in politics. My dad was a pilot in the war."

Rey snorts again. "Figures you'd have a up-tight dad. Is your mum frigid too?"

I nod. "Yeah. Plastic on the furniture, everything has to be pristine. Both very straight laced. Nothing like my Bubbie."

"Bubbie?"

"My grandmother."

"Ah. Mazel tov." Rey says dryly. 

I laugh lightly. "Thanks. I guess. She was a very kind woman. Very gentle."

"Wonder how your mom turned out to be such a bitch." 

I look over at Rey and she smirks. 

I just shrug. "I don't know. My uncle is much more... Free. You've probably heard of him: Luke Skywalker?"

Rey's mouth falls open. " _Skywalker?_ Your uncle is _Luke Skywalker?_ Like the great hippy monk author?!"

My lips form a hard line. "Yeah..."

Rey sits up and curls her feet under her and my hands drop quickly over my erection. "Then that would make your dad Han Solo - and your mum - Leia Solo?!"

I sigh and my hands form fists. I shouldn't have said anything. God damn it. 

"Oh my _Gods._ " She gasps. "You must be fucking _loaded!_ "

I bristle. "No. They cut me off. I mean, sometimes they give me money for rent, but they -"

Rey laughs. "Oh my gods - that means your grandfather was Anakin Skywalker!" She claps her hands. "This is _wild._ I can't _wait_ to tell my grandfather. He's gonna have a cow." She cackles. "He knew your grandfather in the war..." She grins widely and settles back into her seat, adjusting her hair. "What a small world. So small."

I swallow back my anxiety at what she could possibly mean. 

"Who - who is your grandfather?" I ask timidly, afraid to hear it. But I know. I already know. I can feel it. 

Rey shrugs and gets back to filing her nails. "Oh - nobody you've heard of..." She glances up from underneath her flash eyelashes, a small smile playing at the corners of her pretty mouth. "Just... Sheev Palpatine."

Ice chills down my spine. 

Oh god. Oh fuck. 

Zayde is rolling in his grave. 

I stare at Rey who just smirks at me smugly, and my mouth runs dry. 

Fuck. How did I get here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (￣ヘ￣）ᴴᴹᴹᴹ 
> 
> follow me on twitter! @envious_hera 🖤


End file.
